Three Simple Words
by TheRevSirDrProfMan
Summary: A journey into the mind of sora as he recognizes his feeling for kairi after he returns. Post kh2. It's my first fic, be gentle haha. Rated T for divine comedy reference


Three Simple Words

I'm walking down the halls from the hell that is otherwise known as my Math class. And I thought saving the world twice was hard!

Angry thoughts spew into my mind about my teacher

Mercifully, however, I arrive at the usual spot. Its where I can see all of my friends. More importantly it's where all of my trials and tribulations seem to be put to rest. All because of one person... You

I walk over to you; saying hi to my other friends on the way. When I get to you, you shoot me one of your signature, beautiful smiles.

We start talking about our days. I, of course, ask you first just so I can hear your voice.

That's when my mind wonders and travels to a far away place.

A paradise that Dante himself could not imagine. A place of lush forest, majestic mountains, and a very special girl.

Unfortunately, even in the land of make believe, I'm still no prince charming.I'm beyond a hopeless romantic, at least he can form a sentence. All the while, I'm still stumbling and stuttering just to say "never mind", or change the subject abruptly so she does the cutest thing ever and cocks her head to the side in bewilderment and scrunches her face.

In my heart I can see her true beauty. The way she crinkles her eyes when she gives me that beaming smile that I swear puts me into cardiac arrest. God, I could talk about her eyes for days. The way the seem to shine like radiant pools of light. How they can look so soft, and at the same time act like daggers that pierce through my defenses all the way to my very soul. Her hair, the way the wind blows it back and forth; so beautiful and free. She reminds me of a Cherry blossom in full bloom. Her laugh can illuminate the darkest corridors of the universe, her smile causes my heart to melt into a sweet elixir, her lips tie my vocal chords in a knot, forcing me to sputter out nonsense. All around her is an aura of happiness and beauty. When I see her my knees give into the overwhelming sensation of desire, need, and dare I say it at this age? Love.

It not just her appearances that make her beautiful, it's her mind. She can learn music in a heartbeat, she can sing with the voice of an angel. She can do anything she sets her mind to. She is my muse, in every sense of the word. Whenever I see her playing one of the many instruments she can wield,or reading aloud, or singing to her iPod with her friends, I find a goofy grin slowly creeping on my face as her sweet voice trickles into my ears like fresh honey.

But why? Why can't I say how I feel about you?

Why is it so easy to say when your not in front of me?

I love you, it's so simple!

Or is it?

What if she doesn't feel the same?

What if she laughs at me?

What if she pities me?

...I'm not good enough...

...She deserves better...

Slowly, my insecurities creep from the ground and latch onto me, pulling me further and further into a bottomless pit of darkness and depression. As I fall deeper and deeper, my vision fades, the room goes to black. My skin is cold. My mind, empty. Am I dead? In a world without her I might as well be. One last image comes into my subconscious, her, smiling at me.

I finally give in and start to fall... faster... faster.

I keep falling until I hear a voice, it's faint and muffled.

I slowly open my eyes to see the black void that is the darkness. Then suddenly, two large ivory cathedral doors come into view; almost floating in the darkness. As i make my way towards them, they open slowly, and a beam of pure light floods the room. As the colors start to reemerge, I see lockers, kids in the hallway, teachers, The muffled voice gets clearer as I listen. I become more and more confused, then I see you...

"Sora? SORA!"

"what? Oh hey!" as I awake from my stupor."what's up?"

"what's up? We were talking and you said you wanted to ask me something then you just got quiet"

Great, now she thinks Im neurotic

"sorry I guess I must have forgot"

you coward.

She crosses her arms and cocks her eyebrow In a playful manor.

"I don't buy that"

"it's the truth"

Lies

"well okay, see you later"

A rush of emotions develop in my head. My Heart and my brain are fighting to the death as my kidneys take bets from my other shouting insides. But through all of the noise, one voice is louder then all of them. It comes from my heart and it bellows "I won't lose her!"

And who knows... Maybe this beyond hopeless romantic can be the hero for one day...

"Kairi wait!"

"yeah? What is it?"

"W-well it's just that... I've been meaning to say that I..."

**Aahhh! Gotta love cliffhangers!**

**Thank you for reading and please please review! How was it for a first time fic? **

**Also big thanks to MistressPandora for the inspiration! I owe you big time! Also gotta thank Terra for being a bro and helping me come out of my shell**


End file.
